Much Needed Love
by miss uots
Summary: ! A wonderful twist on love involving a character who needs it very badly... and i'm not talking about Inu Yasha and Kagome!
1. Marani

Miss Uots says: I do not own Inu Yasha, though if that privilage were bestowed upon me, I would gladly take him . . . and Sesshomaru as well. I do own Marani, and any History that doesn't belong . . . I will tell you all this: I've only read the manga up to where Sango has just joined the group, so I haven't seen it all. If any of my history ends up being true in any sot, do not yell at me; I didn't know. Please enjoy this wonderful story that came to my mind while listening to the right music . . .  
  
Situation: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are else where fighting demons and getting jewel shards when this happens, far off across the country, in a distant part of the land . . .  
  
The trees here were closer together, vines hanging and draped all around the atmosphere. It was lush in here, with the sound of nature thick in your ears. And then, a figure stumbled in, not aware of where he was heading. Was he running from his pursuer? Or, was he merely looking for a peaceful place to die? Blood followed him as he went deep into the woods, blood staining his white clothes, an arm clutching his chest, where he was morbidly hurt. There seemed to be scratches on his face . . . but no, these were more like tattoos. His breath came in ridged, shallow breaths, and then, he finally collapsed, feeling his body hit the soft grassy ground.  
  
Yes, this was no coward running from some Demon of that Age. Everyone knew this part of the world to be a sort of paradise. He was going to let himself die here, away from everyone else. He knew he had no chance of survival. His injuries were high, and venom seethed through his veins. Even as a full-blooded demon he knew that there was no use. He collapsed, and fell into unconsciousness, nature being the last thing that his ears could hear before his mind melted into blackness.  
  
But he surely was not alone in this forest, now was he? A small body was walking through the dense foliage, her sleek, black body crouched low in the bushes. With her dainty nose, she could smell someone intruding. Her golden eyes lead her through the forest and to the body that lay on the ground, sinking in his own thick blood. Through the foliage emerged a cat.  
  
She went around him, sniffing him wildly, not sure of what he could be, or whether he was dangerous. He was in human form, but he was a demon, that was for sure. He was as demon as she was. She licked the blood on his face, then, staggered back, ears bent back.  
  
Why, this was a Dog Demon! What was he doing in her part of the world?  
  
She transformed into her human self, a tall, slender woman with big, round golden eyes and thick, golden blonde hair that matched the blonde markings on her demon form. Little black cat ears she had on her head, and a black tail poked out of her back, curling up at the moment. Her robes were of black, and knee high boots she did wear. She stared down at the demon for a while, until her decision was made.  
  
She picked up the body, and walked back into the jungle forest, carrying him back to her home. Her home was in a small cave behind a glittering waterfall. She crawled in through a tight space between rock and water, and quickly lay his body down upon the ground. She immediately bent down and dressed his wounds, taking off his shirt, and using it as a bandage. She licked the blood off his face and arm, and noticed with pity that he had but one arm. The left had been cut off.  
  
"What foul demon could do such a thing?" she pondered aloud.  
  
Then, when she felt she was done with the poor thing, she took one of her blankets in the little home she had made in the cave, and covered him. A pillow she made for his head, and then, she simply sat near him, watching him for a moment.  
  
"You're cute," she finally said, her voice high and squeaky. Then, she got up and went to the back of the cave, where she put together herbs and waters to make a medicine to soothe his aching body. In his blood she tasted venom of some sort, and she knew just what could help to dissolve it.  
  
Just as she finished her medicine of wonders, she turned to see the poor demon flutter his eyes open. She came him cautiously, then spoke up.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
He turned towards her, a stern look on his face. He said nothing.  
  
"I'm Marani," she said softly, kneeling down next to him. "I saw you in the forest, injured beyond belief. I've taken you in, and now, I'm going to take care of you, you see? I've made plenty of medicine . . . it should clear up the venom in your blood."  
  
The demon said nothing, but stared. Was she really being this nice to him? Did she realize who he was?  
  
"You're a cat," he finally said, as she shoved a spoonful of medicine near his face.  
  
"Yes," she said, blushing, "I am. And you're a Dog, I can tell. But that doesn't matter! Here, have my medicine, it'll make you feel better . . ."  
  
He hesitated, his eyes searching the cave. Then, he opened his mouth, and let her feed him. It was terrible stuff, but if he could live by it, then live he would. Though . . . did he really want to go back out there? Death seemed like such a gift . . .  
  
"Who did this terrible thing to you?" Marani asked.  
  
There was a pause before he replied, " . . . Naraku."  
  
"Never heard of him," Marani said. "I guess that's the good thing of this part of the country. We're rather isolated, aren't we? I . . . I was running away, really, but decided to stay right here, on the border of my home. It's nice, though, isn't it?" She was very cheerful.  
  
"You shouldn't do this," he warned her, but she smiled all the much broader.  
  
"Oh, please," Marani said, "I'm grateful to help whomever I can! Besides . . . it gets lonely here, it really does. I haven't had a guest in my home for ages, it seems. And you seem so nice."  
  
"I'm not nice," he told her flatly.  
  
"But of course you are!" she said, smiling.  
  
He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down. "Now, now . . . you're badly hurt. Let me take care of you. You'll be fine when I'm finished. Just finish your medicine and have some rest. You're safe now, don't worry. You can stay for as long as you want, really you can."  
  
He stared at her a while longer in disbelief, and the peaceful sound of the waterfall soothed his nerves. He let her finish feeding her.  
  
"What is your name, demon?"  
  
"Sesshomaru." 


	2. In a trail of blood

Chapter Two . . .  
  
Two weeks pass, at the most, when two figures, separated from their group of travelers, find themselves heading towards the thick, jungle-like forest that borders the Cat's Land from the rest of the country. Steadily have they been moving southwards, seeking fragments of the Shikon Jewel, and now, Kagome and Inu Yasha have separated from the others, not meaning to, and look up, seeing what lays before them.  
  
"What is that place?" Kagome asks Inu Yasha. She hides herself a bit behind him, un sure of the forest looming up ahead of them.  
  
"This is where the Cat Demons dwell," Inu Yasha says, "My kind and theirs have always been in war against each other. Some battle over supreme ruler ship, I guess. Well . . . it doesn't concern me that much. I'm only half, you know. Just a stupid half breed."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it," Kagome said. "It's a strange looking place . . . let's go. We've lost the others. Let's go find Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Alright . . . huh?" he stopped, where Kagome was trying to turn him around. He sniffed the air, then fell on his knees and began to follow a scent he had picked up. Kagome followed until they reached a small puddle of blood.  
  
"Ick," she said, "let's go, Inu Yasha."  
  
"It's Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha grunted. "Finally down, eh, brother? Thought you'd have a peaceful rest of death in that forest away from the rest of world, huh? Well, that's not good enough for me. I want to see you bleed."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome pondered, as Inu Yasha headed into the forest. Kagome followed. "But . . . who would attack him?"  
  
"That's what we're about to find out," Inu Yasha said, as Kagome quickly came to his side. The jungle looked threatening and dark from the outside, but it was quite beautiful inside. The sound of nature were thick, and flowery vines hung in masses from the close trees that reached high above their heads.  
  
Inu Yasha followed the trail of blood, until it came to a bit of a grassy clearing, and a giant puddle lay before them. Kagome shuddered.  
  
"I'm not liking this at all," she said, "can't we go?"  
  
"Where's his body?" Inu Yasha mused out loud. His ears picked up something moving ahead of them, and he walked out into the forest. Deeper they went, until they ran into a young woman, with thick gold blonde hair, and a black tail poking out of the back of her robes. She had her back to them, bending over, picking what looked like berries off a vine.  
  
"Hey," Inu Yasha said, and the woman straightened up, then bent over, looking up at the two from behind her legs.  
  
Inu Yasha stared confusedly at the strange woman before him. "Uh . . . you're Cat Demon, aren't you?"  
  
"I am," came her squeaky voice. She straightened up and turned to face the two. "What do you want?" she sniffed the air, and leapt back a foot. "You . . . what are you doing in my part of the world?"  
  
"Looking for someone," he said.  
  
"Are you . . . ?"  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, angrily, "I'm a Dog Demon, so what? Listen, have you seen any Dog Demon here, besides me, probably heavily injured and about to die?"  
  
"Oh," the woman squeaked. "You know Sesshomaru?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared in wild bewilderment. "What?! Do I know him? You mean, you know him?"  
  
"He was bleeding," she said, "so I took him in to my home. To take care of him, of course. He's such a nice demon."  
  
"Nice demon?" Kagome stammered. "Uh . . . I think we might be talking about a different Sesshomaru here. The one we know is a jerk, trying to kill Inu Yasha and all."  
  
"Oh," the woman said, "okay . . . would you like to come to my home any way? I rarely get visitors, you know . . ."  
  
"Sure," Kagome said, as Inu Yasha grunted out, "I want to see this Sesshomaru of yours. There can't be two of them. Was he missing his left arm?"  
  
"Yes, he was," the woman replied, jumping a little. "Poor thing!"  
  
"Poor thing?!" Inu Yasha said, "oh, give me a break."  
  
"You musn't be so upset at him," she said, "he's been very badly injured, and full of venom he was, yes. How do you know him, by the way?"  
  
"He's my brother," Inu Yasha grunted. "Older."  
  
"Oh, I thought you might be brothers," the woman squealed, jumping up and down. "You look a bit like him, you know?"  
  
"N-no I don't!" Inu Yasha protested, and Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to clam him.  
  
"Why don't we go to your home, Miss ah . . ."  
  
"Marani," she squeaked. "Call me Marani." 


	3. Naraku

Chapter Three . . .  
  
Marani led the two to her home behind the waterfall, which spilled into a small pool of soft, gurgling waters, clear and bright. She led them between rock and water, and took them inside the little cave which was full of random things hanging off the walls and stashed about on the floor near the walls, providing plenty of space in the middle of the room. Inu Yasha stopped the moment he and Kagome entered Marani's home, for there was Sesshomaru, sleeping, on the ground, half covered by a blanket, except for his right arm which lay on his chest, over the sheets. There was a pained expression on his face, though he was clearly asleep.  
  
"I don't believe it," Inu Yasha said softly, not daring to move an inch closer.  
  
"I know," Kagome said, brightening her tone, "it's such a nice little place!"  
  
"I was talking about Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha grunted.  
  
"I know," Kagome said, "but it is an awfully cute place."  
  
"Thank you!" Marani squeaked. "I had to make a lot of these pots and baskets and I admit to stealing some thing from the Cat Palace, but . . . it's all mine now, and how could I survive with out it? No one knows I'm here, and this jungle forest is one of the safest places in the world."  
  
Inu Yasha finally went towards his brother, and bent down low to his resting body. He sniffed him eagerly, as Kagome examined the little "home" of Marani's. Finally, Inu Yasha pulled up the blanket and peered down into the many wounds and harsh scratches on his brother's chest.  
  
"Damn," he said out loud, which made the girls stop giggling for a while. "This isn't no mere injury."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, and came over to Sesshomaru, standing behind Inu Yasha. She winced at looking at the cuts upon him, as Inu Yasha said, "It looks like he was being tortured. The demon behind this might believe he's still alive. It doesn't look as though it was really trying to kill him, but rather put him through some good, old, slow torture before he finally killed him off. But, Sesshomaru got away . . ."  
  
At that moment Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, and Inu Yasha gave a yelp and fell back, landing on Kagome, and the two staggered back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" came the low voice of Sesshomaru.  
  
"N-nothing," Kagome stammered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What's wrong with you to?" Marani asked, then skipped over to Sesshomaru's side. "Oh, you're awake now! Look who I found . . . it's your baby brother! You're glad to see him aren't you?"  
  
"No," both Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha replied.  
  
Marani frowned, then replaced it quickly with a smile as she said, "I'm preparing dinner! You two stay, please! You get your rest, Sesshomaru!" And she skipped off towards the end of the room, where she got herself busy.  
  
Sesshomaru rose onto his right arm, coughing as he went up. Inu Yasha asked bluntly, "So. What happened to you?"  
  
"Hmph," Sesshomaru mused, "isn't it quite obvious? Who do you think would dare to face someone like me? Who is the only other Demon out there that has a business between you and me?"  
  
"You don't mean . . ." Inu Yasha trailed off into silence. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
Both brothers said the name aloud, "Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome asked. "But why? I thought you two were working together, or something."  
  
"He was merely using me," Sesshomaru said, coughing again. "He knew how I despised Inu Yasha, and used that to get me to kill you . . . for him. But I did not like his . . . methods." Inu Yasha noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes did not meet him when he said this.  
  
"And what did he do?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"After I told him off," Sesshomaru explained, "he simply watched me go my own way. I thought it was plainly over then. Besides . . . he wanted you, not me," and with resentment, "little brother. But he came upon me when I didn't expect him. Snuck up on my back, knocked me out cold. I awoke and was put through a series of tortures that only he could have thought of using on any one. I was near death, and I knew. I was bound from head to toe, and could not move. But, he underestimated my will power. Or perhaps, simply my power. He left me alone, certain that I was too weak to get out, and that I would surly die from the blood loss alone. It was my faithful but stupid servant, Jokin, that got me out. Stupid, I say, for Naraku had injured him as well, and he died within minutes of getting me out. I fled, and found myself heading south. I had no idea we were this close to this part of the country, but . . . I decided this was where I wanted to lay my body down. He wouldn't find me. I couldn't go on. It was useless for me to have escaped, I thought. I was surly dead, and the escape had only brought it worse on me. I fell, and was sure that death would embrace me in her arms and that would finally be an end to all the suffering I had gone through."  
  
Marani came over, sniffing. She forced a smile, saying, "Aren't you glad I came along, then? You could have been dead."  
  
"I would have accepted it gratefully," he said, monotonously.  
  
"Damn that Naraku," Inu Yasha growled, "first he hurts my friends, then my enemies!"  
  
Sesshomaru shot him a look.  
  
"I'm going to get that bastard," Inu Yasha said, "if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Then it will truly be the last thing you do," Sesshomaru said, smiling slightly. "A half-demon like yourself will never survive the likes of a demon like him."  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha said, "Get well soon, brother. I'm not through with you."  
  
"Oh, you're terrible!" Marani squealed.  
  
"My own brother," Sesshomaru said, as smoothly as he could, "taking my own arm."  
  
"You were the one?!" Marani cried. "You cut off your brother's arm? How could you!"  
  
"Believe me," Kagome said, cutting in, "Sesshomaru's has done his share to hurt Inu Yasha for the repayment of that arm."  
  
Marani frowned. "I still don't like it." Then, she replaced it with a smile. "But stay anyway. Dinner is almost ready!"  
  
She hoped away, as the other three looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru coughed and sank back down, his head hitting the pillow.  
  
"I'm still getting Naraku," Inu Yasha said, bitterly. "You can't stop me."  
  
"At least ou won't be coming back," Sesshomaru answered, with a smile. 


	4. The truth revealed

Chapter Four . . .  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked through the jungle forest, the night air thick around them. It had already been a week since they had first stepped into the forest, and they found themselves strangely attached to the place. With the moon high over their heads in the deep blue midnight sky, they talked of their present situation.  
  
"You really want to find Naraku that bad, don't you, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, feeling a little nervous.  
  
"That bastard has to pay," Inu Yasha replied. "He has to learn that I'm not going to be that easy to defeat."  
  
"And aren't you pretty much hiding from him right now?"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped walking, and glared at Kagome. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "we've been in this forest for quite some time. I'm getting the feeling you're staying here to hide, am I wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, you're wrong!" he almost shouted. "The only reason I'm staying here is . . ." and he stopped.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Inu Yasha mumbled, as they began to walk again. After a moment of silence, Kagome asked him again, "Inu Yasha? I want to know. Why have you been staying here?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave a bit of a sigh. "I know this will sound stupid, but . . . I was hoping maybe I could get Sesshomaru on our side to defeat Naraku with."  
  
Kagome was silent for awhile before saying, "I don't think that's stupid. It's just that . . . you don't really believe your brother would suddenly want to take your side, do you? I'm even surprised that you would want him on your side, after all that he's done to you."  
  
"Yeah, well . . ." Inu Yasha muttered. "You've seen him. He's strong. And he knows how to use the Testiaga better than I do."  
  
"Are you hoping he'll teach you something?"  
  
"Yeah right," Inu Yasha snorted. "He wouldn't teach me anything. In fact . . . now I think it's kind of stupid for wanting him on our side. You're right, Kagome. Why would he listen to me? Let's forget him. Let's get going tomorrow morning. Miroku and the others are probably wondering where we are anyways."  
  
"Right," Kagome said, though she could sense that Inu Yasha was not entirely happy with his decision. She could see it in his eyes, in his face. He was not happy.  
  
In the little cave behind the waterfall, Marani wrung her hands together in despair. "You're leaving?" she whinned. "But why?"  
  
Before her stood Sesshomaru, as healed as he could be at the moment. He glared at her softly, and said, "I have business to attend to. And I musn't let that little brother of mine know that I am gone. I know he will follow me and get in the way."  
  
"You're off to take care of Naraku, aren't you?" Marani squeaked. "Oh, Sesshomaru! You can't do that! Not in your condition!"  
  
"I'm fine now," he said, his voice low and grave, "and I won't stop until he's dead by my hands."  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she cried, and flung herself on him. Sesshomaru stood quite still, not moving. Marani wept onto his bare chest. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to be left alone! Please don't go!"  
  
There was a pause before Sesshomaru answered, "I have to go."  
  
Marani leapt off of him, and blocked the passage way out of the cave. "No! I won't let you leave me!"  
  
Growling a bit, Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her, and slammed her back against the wall of the cave. Marani winced in pain. "I told you before that I wasn't a nice demon." His eyes narrowed hard on her, then softened, in an expression that had never been seen upon his face before. "I'll come back," he said, his voice sounding suddenly different.  
  
"Y-you will?" Marani stammered.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, then bent in, and before Marani realized what was happening, their lips joined as one, and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. She pulled away slowly, looking gently up at Sesshomaru. "W-we can't do this," she stammered in a whisper. "You're a Cat and I'm a Dog."  
  
"You don't even know what you're saying," he told her in his soft, low voice. "It doesn't matter. We're in human form, aren't we?"  
  
"B-but . . ."  
  
He drew her closer to himself, and she felt herself melt in his embrace. Oh, how she suddenly felt a surge of love for the Dog demon she had brought in! He was like no other she had ever been with! She felt his one arm on her back, and then, his claw slowly began to rip her dress open.  
  
"D-don'!" she stammered. "We can't do that! We haven't been bonded in marriage!"  
  
(Miss Uots says : For my readers out there, this next part I completely made up, so if it proves to be wrong, that blame me. I haven't read all of Inu Yasha yet.)  
  
There was an awkward pause between the two, and then, Sesshomaru let go of Marani, and went to the back wall, where she kept most of her stuff. He took a knife in his hand, and cut himself as best he could, for he indeed, had only one arm. He gave the knife to Marani, who stared up in confusion at him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marani said. "Is it not just because of . . .?"  
  
"I have no body to return to," he said softly. "I'm going to make you my own. And if I die . . ."  
  
She cut her hand. He place a bit of bread in his mouth, then, grabbing her cut hand with his, fusing their blood together as best as he could, leaned over and kissed her, passing the bit of bread from his mouth to hers. (A supposed marriage ritual invented by Miss Uots . . . I figure the best kind of bonding can be done with blood, and it seems like something foreign, so why not the ways demons would do it?)  
  
Eventually, the dress made its way off of Marani that night. 


	5. Bait

Chapter Five . . .  
  
Marani was very upset. Her little cave was now empty. Everyone had gone to do their "business."  
  
"I'm so alone," she sighed. She looked at the bandages wrapped around her hand, and slipped them of, looking intently at the scar she had made for Sesshomaru. When Kagome and Inu Yasha had gotten back from their evening walk, she had hurridly put her clothes back on, mending what Sesshomaru had torn, and quickly wrapped up her hand. She ended up telling the two that she had accidently cut herself on her knife.  
  
"And Sesshomaru is gone?" Inu Yasha asked. "Why? Where did he go?"  
  
"He said . . . he had business to finish!" Marani said, trying hard to restrain herself from tears.  
  
"Business?" Inu Yasha said. "Oh, that idiot! He's gone ahead of me to get revenge on Naraku! Oh, no big brother . . . hands off, this is my battle! That guy is going to pay for what he did to Kikyo . . . not for what he did to that stupid Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Maybe it would be better to just let him kill Naraku for us," Kagome said. "It would make life a lot easier, especially when it concerns finding the missing shards of the shikon jewel."  
  
"Oh . . ." Marani said, in realization. "You're leaving then, aren't you? To find your jewel shards?"  
  
"Sorry," Kagome said. "We also have some friends to find. Don't think that we didn't like your company! We enjoyed it very much, and we thank you for letting us in. But we really need to go."  
  
Marani forced a huge smile. "But of course! I wish you good luck in finding your jewel pieces!" she squeaked.  
  
And now, she was alone. She slumped down to the ground, drew her knees up to her chin, and began to cry.  
When Kagome and Inu Yasha finally found their missing friends, it was only to hear some more bad news.  
  
"Naraku is near," Miroku told the two, as they made camp for night at a lonely house on a hill. He had warned the owner of demons coming by, and that they only way to keep his house safe was for Miroku to spend the night there. "A city lies in ruins, and bloodshed is high. If we find Naraku, we must put a stop to his madness."  
  
"But, didn't Kagome say that Sesshomaru is also going after Naraku?" Shippo piped up. "Why don't we just let him do all the nasty work for us? And then, we can just grab the jewels and run!"  
  
"Are you a demon or not?" Inu Yasha cried, picking Shippo up by his cute little bushy fox tail. ( Miss Uots says: Whee . . . I want Shippo Plushie!)  
  
"I don't know, Shippo," Miroku said, "I'd rather have us catch that Naraku rather than Sesshomaru. He might take the jewel shards that Naraku already has."  
  
"But Sesshomaru isn't interested in the jewel shards," Kagome said. "He's only after the Testiaga, aren't I right, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha snorted. "But that doesn't mean we have to give him all the glory of taking Naraku down. I want my hands to be the one who slay him."  
  
"Ugh, you boys," Sango spoke up. "I understand that you want to be the ones who brings down the evil guy and save the day, but . . ."  
  
"Save the day?" both Inu Yasha and Miroku said together. "We want the jewel shards, don't you?!"  
  
"Then let Sesshomaru catch him!" Sango said. "I am in total agreement with Shippo and Kagome on this one."  
  
"What is with you guys?" Inu Yasha complained. "Why do you suddenly want Sesshomaru around? Why does it have to be him?"  
  
"Because he's a full demon and you're only half," Sango retorted.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha said, "I'm better than he is!"  
  
"We know," Kagome said, "but think of it this way Inu Yasha . . . and this is my reason for letting him do it . . . Naraku nearly killed him the first time, right? He'll probably be dead if he tries this stunt again."  
  
"Wait a minute," Inu Yasha said, thinking, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Kagome smiled, nodding her head.  
  
"So," Inu Yasha said, finally smiling back, "you want to use him as a distraction while we get the jewel shards, uh? What do you think, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Well, then ladies . . . why didn't you just say so in the first place?" 


	6. Battle

Chapter Six . . .  
  
Naraku stood before Inu Yasha, the two glaring at each other. It was night fall, and Kagome stood far back with Miroku and Sango, watching tentatively at a fight that had been going on for five minutes now.  
  
Five minutes, thought Kagome. And where was that darn Sesshomaru? He should've gotten a hold of Naraku! Inu Yasha and Kagome were expecting to find that Sesshomaru had gotten to Naraku first, but it turned out to be just the opposite. He was no where around, and when Inu Yasha harshly asked Naraku about Sesshomaru . . .  
  
"That pathetic demon dog?" Naraku said, almost giving a cruel laughter. "Last time I saw him . . . he was dead."  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "That's not funny!"  
  
(By the way . . . Miss Uots says: I'm sorry I've been spelling Tetsusaiga wrong. Now I got it, though!)  
  
He pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and pointed it threateningly at Naraku. "And don't call him pathetic!"  
  
"Oh, do I feel some brotherly love in the air?" Naraku sneered. "I should have known . . . his death must bring you to tears, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Shut-up, you!" Inu Yasha yelled, and lunged for Naraku. Thus, their battle began.  
  
And now Inu Yasha was barely standing. Kagome was growing nervous. Where was Sesshomaru? Surly he meant he wanted revenge on Naraku for the torture he was put through . . . that was what he meant by "having some business to finish", right?  
  
Inu Yasha was covered head to toe in his own blood, and Kagome was trying to intervene with her bow and arrow. But, Naraku had created a shield around himself and Inu Yasha, and no one could get through. Not even Kagome's arrows. They were doomed.  
  
Naraku was barely facing injuries, only a few scratches and cuts. He was in a massive demon body, and he towered over Inu Yasha, tossing him about like a rag doll.  
  
Inu Yasha was thrown harshly to the ground, where his head hit rock, and he momentarily saw stars dancing in his eyes. He shook his head, wincing from the blow. The Tetsusaiga lay two feet from him. He reached out his hand slowly, trying to grab the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Bastard," he muttered out loud. Naraku could see that Inu Yasha was greatly weakened, and he gave a roar.  
  
"Finally," Naraku growled. "Victory is mine!"  
  
Inu Yasha was laying on his back, barely able to move, his fingers slowly trying to reach the Tetsusaiga which was too far from his hands. "This is it," Inu Yasha muttered. "The damn bastard's got me."  
  
Naraku lunged towards Inu Yasha, large monster jaws opening wide, when suddenly, a body intervened. Naraku stumbled back, a great demon dog suddenly in his way, standing over Inu Yasha's body. Inu Yasha saw something big over his head but could not make it out through his fast fading vision as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru?" Naraku sputtered. "You're alive?"  
  
"Finally!" Kagome squealed. She wanted to run over to the Inu Yasha, but found that she couldn't penetrate the shield that Naraku had made. It obviously only kept mortals away.  
  
The great demon dog (yeah! Sesshomaru!) growled angrily at Naraku, who got to his feet again, and tried to straighten himself out. Sesshomaru was far larger than him. (If this turns out to be wrong, please remember that I haven't seen all of Inu Yasha . . . I'm on book 12.)  
  
Suddenly, the ground moved as though an earthquake had hit. The two demons were fighting viciously at each other, and Sesshomaru was at a disadvantage in the fact that he only had three legs. (Sesshomaru says: Damn that Inu Yasha!) With his great arms, Naraku managed to throw Sesshomaru to the ground several times, and he delivered much a scratch and cut to him with his fangs and claws. But it was Sesshomaru who clasped his jaws tightly about the villian's neck, until finally, the little humans on the ground heard a sickening crack of bone, and the body of the demon went limp.  
  
"Did . . . did he do it?" Kagome asked, stunned. "Did Sesshomaru really finish Naraku off for good?"  
  
But no . . . the body of the great demon suddenly disappeared and a foul voice was heard in the air, hissing, "You haven't seen the last of me . . ."  
  
All became quiet. Kagome stepped forward, and found the shield had fallen, but she approached Inu Yasha with caution. Sesshomaru's old wounds had reopened, and now he turned towards his brother's small little body.  
  
"Oh no," Kagome gasped. "Please don't!" She ran for Inu Yasha's body, but Sesshomaru got there first. Kagome gave out a cry as he bent down his head and . . . began to lick the blood off of him. Kagome was stunned.  
  
I don't believe it, she thought. He really came to protect Inu Yasha . . . and the horrible plan we had made against him . . . or, had he only come because of Naraku?  
  
Sesshomaru nudged his unconscious brother, but the body did not wake. Then, with big, panting breaths, the demon suddenly collapsed besides Inu Yasha, and  
  
POOF!  
  
there were now two bodies laying there, soaked in blood with a vague blackness filling their minds. 


	7. At Kaede's Home

Chapter Seven . . .  
  
Inu Yasha was stunned.  
  
"He saved you, he really did," Kagome told him, as they sat on the floor of Kaede's home. "He suddenly appeared behind you and finished Naraku off . . . or at least, we hope. We heard a voice in the air . . . he still out there, but in a rather weak state."  
  
Inu Yasha sat with his arms across his now heavily bandaged chest. He looked down at the floor where his brother lay. Apparently, the others had taken him to Kaede as well.  
  
"Naraku's body was full of venom," Kaede told them, "and now, that is seeping into Sesshomaru's blood. Dear Myoga has sucked it out for us already . . . but with wounds like that . . . I'm amazed he had the strength to fight."  
  
"There's no way that brother of mine fought to protect me," Inu Yasha finally said, turning his nose up into the air. "All he wanted was to have the glory of being the one to kill Naraku, that's all. He didn't care if I lived or died."  
  
"He licked your wounds," Kagome said softly. "I think he cares more than you think. Deep down inside of him . . . you're his little brother, Inu Yasha. Don't you think he'd care at least somewhat for your well being? You are half a demon, and he knows to respect at least that half of you. That's the half which you share on your father's account."  
  
"Hmm," Shippo piped up, laying in Kagome's lap, ready to sleep, "I wonder what Sesshomaru's mother was like?"  
  
"She was a dog demon, what do you think?" Inu Yasha answered rather harshly. "Think about it! If Sesshomaru is a full demon then OBVIOUSLY his mother was a DEMON, too."  
  
"Well," Shippo replied, "you don't have to be so stingy about it." And he went to sleep in Kagome's arms. (Miss Uots still wants Shippo plushie . . . )  
  
Kagome gave a sigh. "Well, you shouldn't be up on your feet anyway, Inu Yasha. You ought to get rest, right Kaede?"  
  
"Yea," Kaede replied, nodding her head. "You must rest and let your wounds heal. With Naraku in a weakened state, everything should be safe for the while. Have your rest, Inu Yasha. You really shouldn't get to your feet for another four to five days."  
  
"Four to five days?!" Inu Yasha cried. "That's ridiculous! I'm NOT going to rest for four to five days!"  
  
"At least get your sleep for tonight, okay?" Kagome said, getting to her feet. Miroku and Sango were already asleep, in a corner of the room.  
  
"Fine," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
They had laid both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru on a small bed of blankets and pillows when they were both unconscious, and here Inu Yasha returned. He growled at his brother, then turned around, not wanting to face him.  
  
Inu Yasha had a bad night.  
  
When morning came, all were ready to go out in search for the last missing shards of the jewel. "We got so many from Naraku's remains," Kagome told Kaede, "there's just a few more pieces we need. We'll be back. Inu Yasha, where do you think you're going?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood near Kagome, ready to leave. "I'm going with you to find the shards. What? Do I have to start asking your permission or something?"  
  
"You're wounded," Miroku spoke up. "Go to bed, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I'm FINE!" Inu Yasha complained. "What's everyone's big deal?!"  
  
Kagome pushed Inu Yasha over to his little bed, and commanded him to SIT!  
  
"Kaede," Kagome said, as she left with the others, "seal this door so that Inu Yasha can have his rest."  
  
"You can't go without me!" Inu Yasha said, sitting up.  
  
"Why don't you take your brother's example and just take a rest like a good boy?" Kagome said sternly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha cried. "MY BROTHER'S EXAMPLE?!"  
  
"It would do ye good," Kaede replied.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at the still sleeping Sesshomaru. "I hate you, you know. Why is it all you do is sleep, huh? I want to go out!"  
  
"It's a good thing he sleeps," Kagome said, "when people are asleep, they aren't so annoying! Now get your rest!"  
  
"NO!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I don't need any REST!"  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru was awake, growling at Inu Yasha. "If you don't shut up and go to sleep I'll make sure you never have to wake up in your life again."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, then, slipped under the blankets, still muttering curses at everyone as Kagome gave a friendly wave of goodbye, and the Kaede left, sealing the door.  
  
The house became quiet.  
  
"Look what you did," Inu Yasha complained. "Now I'm stuck here all day, when I'm not even sleepy!" He turned around, and saw that Sesshomaru had already fallen asleep.  
  
"How can you do that?!" Inu Yasha cried. "Oh, this is pathetic! I'm never going to be able to fall asleep like this!"  
  
Hours passed. Inu Yasha found himself falling into boredom. He could not sleep. And the fact that Sesshomaru could made it more annoying. Inu Yasha glared at Sesshomaru, then, he nudged himself over to his brother, until his face was only a centimeter away from his brother's. He waited. Sesshomaru did not wake up.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha said. He started making faces. Sesshomaru was still sleeping soundly.  
  
Then, Inu Yasha leaned in. He noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. His brother smelled nice. He smelled good. Inu Yasha suddenly felt like a little kid, and he glanced around, making sure that no one was watching him through the windows.  
  
No, they were utterly alone at Kaede's. Curious, Inu Yasha cuddled himself underneath his brother's arm, resting his head on his chest. It was warm like this, and soon, Inu Yasha fell asleep.  
  
(Pointless? No . . . I just find that one of the cutest images in the world! Thankies for the reviews, you guys! I update as daily as I can, so watch out!) 


	8. Where are those Jewel shards?

Chapter Eight . . .  
  
Kagome was upset. All day had they searched the country side, but they found no clue or trace of any Shikon jewel shards. Disappointed, the group, silent, trudged back over to Kaede's place, as the sky turned deep blue and the moon came out.  
  
Upon entering the hut, Kagome's mood changed.  
  
"Awww!" came spilling out of her mouth before she could stop it. All the others gathered round to see.  
  
"Awww," Miroku teased, "look . . . little brother had nightmares so he ran to his big brother's side! Oh, I think he forgot his teddy!" Miroku picked Shippo up by the head and tucked him underneath Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
"hey!" Shippo protested. "What's the big idea?!"  
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha's eyes opened. Kagome braced herself to so him snap up and start yelling things at them, but rather, in a thick, sleepy voice, he muttered, "What? What are you guys staring at?"  
  
"It's all just so sweet!" Miroku sighed, batting his eye lashes.  
  
"Shut up," Inu Yasha muttered, before falling asleep again.  
  
"At least he's finally getting his rest," Kaede said, as she shuffled into the hut behind the others. "Let them sleep. In a few days they'll wake up recovered and all will be well. If you can find those missing shards by then, Kagome . . . we can easily end all of this mayhem! The jewel will be put away and you can go back to your world."  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered, though something inside her stirred when she thought of going back home forever.  
  
"Right," Miroku said, walking into the far corner of the room, passing by Inu Yasha. "Let's all get some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow won't be such a disappointing day. Shippo . . . you can get out of there now."  
  
"It's comfy in here," Shippo squeaked. "I'm going to stay right here."  
  
Everyone retired on the floor, and soon, the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. But, Kagome could not sleep.  
  
Did she really want to go back home permanently after this? Deep down inside of her, Kagome did not want to leave. She was going to miss the random adventure, and her new friends. But most of all, she was going to miss Inu Yasha. Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself even, she could tell from the feeling deep inside her that she was growing attached to the dog demon.  
  
She turned in her sleep, and noticed Inu Yasha sleeping peacefully near by.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I were you," she muttered. Even Shippo looked utterly comfortable in sleep where Miroku had placed him.  
  
"I could do with a Shippo plushie right now," Kagome thought.  
Days passed. No sign of any jewel shards had come up, and Kagome was getting anxious.  
  
"I feel like we've searched the whole darn world!" she sighed. "Where could those jewel shard possibly be?"  
  
Everyone sat in the hut, the morning sun shining down upon them that morning. Something stirred behind them, and they all turned to see that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were slowly waking up.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome said. "I thought those two would never wake up!"  
  
"We seemed to have better luck finding those jewel shards when Inu Yasha was around, didn't we Kagome?" Shipoo asked.  
  
"That's right!" Kagome said, as the two brothers stirred. Inu Yasha sat up.  
  
"What? Morning already?"  
  
"It's been five days!" the others choursed in embarrassement.  
  
Inu Yasha crawled over to the others and sat next to Kagome. "Alright, I'm set. What's been going on if I've been out for five stinkin' days? Huh? And why didn't anybody wake me up?!"  
  
"You just looked so peaceful in your big brother's arms," Miroku joked with a serious face.  
  
"Shut up you," Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"We need your help," Kagome said. "We can't seem to find any jewel shards."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha replied, yawning. "You've been at it for FIVE days and you still haven't found any more of those shards? You guys are pathetic! You really DO need me!"  
  
Kagome turned around, and noticed Sesshomaru wasn't getting up. She crawled over to him rather cautiously and spoke into his ear. "Get up! It's morning! Hey . . . why don't you come help us find the jewel shards, huh? It'll be great to have a full blooded demon on our side to fight off the bad guys."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inu Yasha cried. "He's not going to come with us!"  
  
"You never know," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru, with eyes closed, muttered back up to her, "why should I accompany a band of mortals?" he sounded bitter.  
  
"Hey," Kagome said, "we just saved you now. We healed you and everything. You owe us a favor, Sesshomaru."  
  
"I saved Inu Yasha," he said, his voice low and monotone, and his eyes still closed, "doesn't that count?"  
  
"You . . . you really did that to protect me?" Inu Yasha said, his voice changed.  
  
"Feh," Sesshomaru growled, "it wasn't like I wanted to . . . I had to. I promised you that I would be the one to kill you, didn't I? Why let Naraku get the glory in that?"  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha said, grumpily, "I'll be the one killing you."  
  
"You guys!" Kagome pouted. "What are you fighting for? You were just sleeping in your brother's arms, Inu Yasha. How can you talk about killing him?"  
  
"I thought I felt something foul laying atop me," Sesshomaru snarled.  
  
"Shut up," Inu Yasha said. "So I rolled over on top of you, so what?"  
  
"Why didn't you just roll back off?"  
  
"I said shut up! It was comfortable, okay? I couldn't sleep but when I got comfy I did! So what? And who the hell kept squeezing under MY arms, huh?"  
  
"Uh," Shippo spoke up quietly, "that was me."  
  
"Ugh!" Inu Yasha groaned. "Of all things . . . !"  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kagome asked, "what happened to your hand? It seems as though you've cut it."  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes, finally, and glanced at his hand.  
  
"Why don't we have a look at that?" Kagome asked as nicely as she could.  
  
"No," Sesshomaru said bluntly. He got up to his feet and started making his way out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have . . . business I need to attend to," he said, and then, he left. 


	9. Capture

Chapter Nine . . .  
  
He wasn't sure what he was doing, but Sesshomaru knew he had to go back to Marani. He had made her his own. He felt a bit awkward, but he found himself strangely attracted to her. He needed to go back.  
  
Into the jungle-like woods he went, a million thoughts flying through his mind. What was he going to say to her? Especially since Naraku wasn't dead, he wasn't sure if he'd be staying with her. That demon had to die, for all that he had done . . .  
  
Sesshomaru arrived at the cave which Marani lived. He looked at the waterfall spilling over into the little pond, and gave a big sigh, thinking of how to approach her and what to say. Finally, he slipped in past the water and rock, and stopped.  
  
The place was a mess. The floor was cluttered with Marani's stuff, and blood seeped all over the floor. But, her body was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru's eyes lay rest on a word that was written in blood on the cave wall:  
  
NARAKU  
"Naraku must still have some jewel shards," Kagome said, as the five companions strode along a path through the country side. "We heard his voice. He must still have at least a few to keep him a little bit alive. And in his weakened state . . ."  
  
"We can definitely defeat him now," Inu Yasha said. "Finally, that demon is mine!"  
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha slapped his neck, hard.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sango asked.  
  
"And where have YOU been, Myoga?!" Inu Yasha cried, looking at the small flea in his hand.  
  
"Following the whole time, of course," Myoga lied.  
  
"I'm sure you were," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Look over there, Master Inu Yasha," Myoga said, quickly changing the subject. "Those are the Westlands, where the Dog Demons dwell. Perhaps you should try your search of the Shikon Jewels over there."  
  
"And what makes you think there might be shards over there?" Kagome said, looking out over the plains, but not seeing anything.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku said, "we've already discerned that Naraku must have the remaining pieces of the shikon jewel."  
  
"Is there something you know that we don't, old man?!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Perhaps," Myoga said. "I found myself heading towards the land where the Cat Demons dwell, and thought perhaps I'd find something there . . . I didn't think you two had thought of looking in there. And then . . . I came upon Naraku, who was looking rather badly. He had taken a human form, but it was a poor one indeed. He ransacked a young cat's home, in a cave behind a waterfall . . ."  
  
"Marani!" Kagome cried. "Oh no!"  
  
"Oh, so you know the young lass?" Myoga said. "I was wondering what he wanted with her."  
  
"What did he do with her?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"I believe he has headed out to the Westlands with her. I think . . . he wants to get you there," Myoga said. "He knows your relationship with her, and wants to trap you into following."  
  
"But how would he know that we would be going to the West lands in the first place?" Kagome asked. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"He wrote his name upon the wall of her home," Myoga explained. "He believes that you would be going back to her place. He left no other clue, though. Just wants you to try and look for her, I am guessing."  
  
"That bastard!" Inu Yasha said. "Why does he go and drag her into this, huh? She didn't do nothing!"  
  
"We have to go and save her," Kagome said, "before it's too late!"  
  
"Then to the West lands it is," Inu Yasha said. 


	10. luna

Chapter Ten . . .  
  
The Westlands were a mountainous region. The group climbed slowly up the mountain path, wondering where Naraku could have possibly taken poor Marani. Inu Yasha sniffed the air, but couldn't pick up anything.  
  
"That bastard," he finally said, after a moment of silence. "How dare he do this! No leads whatsoever!"  
  
They past by a large burly tree, Inu Yasha greatly complaining.  
  
"Are you sure that Naraku didn't leave any other clues as to where exactly he might be hiding?" Inu Yasha yelled at Myoga.  
  
"I only know what I saw," Myoga replied, trying not to get on Inu Yasha's bad side.  
  
"Why, is that Inu Yasha I see?" said a low female voice from behind them.  
  
(Miss Uots says: now, like I've said before, a lot of this I'm making up because I haven't read the whole thing . . .)  
  
The group turned around to face the tree that they had just past under. A figure wrapped in white fur sat in the branches, eyeing them with gold eyes. They could not see her face for it was well hidden under the fur.  
  
"Who's there?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"What? You don't know me?" the figure said, then, answered her own question. "But of course you don't know me . . . why would your father tell you anything about me? I bet you don't even remember your father."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha cried. 'Who are you? How do you know my father?"  
  
"How could I not?" the female replied. "I am the one who bore your brother."  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
"Wait . . ." Kagome said, "are you saying . . . you're Sesshomaru's mother?"  
  
"A shame, I know," she said. "To have born one so stupid as your brother. And yet, he's the son of your father, the greatest of all demons. How could he have turned out so badly?"  
  
"Well," Inu Yasha said, "at least we agree with one thing."  
  
"But that doesn't matter," the female said, "I have Heisha."  
  
"Heisha?" Inu Yasha asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"His new sister," the female said. "Not that he knows . . . not that he cares."  
  
"But . . ." Kagome said, "his father's dead. Would this Heisha be the daughter of another demon?"  
  
"But of course," the female said. "She is the daughter of Solo."  
  
"Solo?" Inu Yasha said, and Myoga began to jump up and down.  
  
"Solo is the Sun Demon!" Myoga said. "But of course! Haven't you ever noticed that moon on Sesshomaru's forehead? That demon up there is none other than Luna, Moon Demon!"  
  
"I see," Inu Yasha said. "Luna, is it? Why didn't you go to this Sun Demon in the first place, rather than to my father?"  
  
"Cause your father was the more powerful," Luna said. "But I've had my affairs . . . us demons aren't like Humans, you know. And you're half o one, that I know and loathe."  
  
"So?" Inu Yasha said. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing," Luna mused. "You mean nothing to me, as that pathetic son means nothing to me. Go bout your ways, Inu Yasha. At least your demon side is far more worthy than all your brother put together."  
  
"Well," Kagome said, as they went about their way, "she isn't a very nice mother. Doesn't care for Sesshomaru at all!"  
  
"Who cares?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Someone ought to!" Kagome said. "How terrible that would be, to be shunned by your own mother!"  
  
"She's a demon, Kagome," Inu Yasha retorted. "It's only natural that she acts that way. Haven't you learned that by now?"  
  
"Fine," Kagome muttered, "I was just saying that in MY opinion, she could be a little nicer to her own son. Perhaps if she did, he wouldn't have turned out the way he has. He just needs a little love, that's all."  
  
"A little love, feh!" Inu Yasha said. "That Sesshomaru isn't worth nothing!"  
  
And thus they continued their walk up the mountain like so. 


End file.
